mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood of the Dragon Father
Blood of the Dragon Father is the third scenario of the Dragon's Blood campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Walkthrough Mutare's clash with Ordwald comes near; she has to defeat him and take the Vial for herself. Legend states the Vial is filled by blood from the Dragon Father, so drinking it should allow her to become a dragon and become a higher-ranking lord. She starts with one Dungeon and in the west is one of Ordwald's many towns. However, the scarce of the resources in the cave is unappealing to her, so she has to deal with merchants she hates too much. She also has to sail through the underground rivers, as well as going through whirlpools, to access other points of the tunnels. There is also another hero, Alamar, who can be rescued from a prison near the river and carries an Endless Bag of Gold. Meanwhile, a barkeep tells her of some "faerie dragons", making her eager, due to her ability to control dragons and train them with relative ease. She also wonders about the Dragon Father himself, thinking finding him would be her quest sometime in the future. To gain access to other parts of the caves, Mutare has to seek some Keymaster guards: *the red guard protecting the red monolith (which connects upper to lower parts of the tunnels) needs the key from the red tent, which is found below ground, south-west of Ordwald's second castle; *the green keymaster's tent is found below, guarded by random upgraded tier 6 creatures (whose demise is wanted by a seer, who gives away a Dragon Scale Armor), while the keymaster guard is found north of Ordwald's second castle; *the light blue keymaster tent is found north-east of Mutare's starting town, which unlocks the dragon chamber (where the Vial of Dragon's Blood lies). After gaining access to green keymaster's tent, Mutare should be aware of Ordwald's forces, for near the subterranean gate is the exit from the blue monolith gate, whose entrance is found near Ordwald's castles. As Mutare continues her campaign, she hears the lords have heard of Vial of Dragon's Blood and move to get it. She fears if someone else gets it, she may have to retreat out of Nighon. Once Ordwald's forces are defeated, Mutare can continue towards the north, where the dragon chamber lies. Here she needs to defeat a lot of dragons from any faction, including neutral ones. At the center lie the quest guards, which require the dragons to be defeated. Their power amazes Mutare, who takes their recruitment in her consideration. Once the crystal dragons are defeated, Mutare can go back to east to unlock the final quest guard and obtain the Pandora's Box, containing the Vial of Dragon's Blood, as well as a lot of draconic guardians. Towns Dungeon x6 Strategy To avoid Ordwald from obtaining the vial, Mutare has only to capture the Ordwald's castle, located west from her (on starting position), preventing the opponent from unlocking the light-blue keymaster's guard. From that point on, Mutare can go through the tunnels easily, though if too much time is taken, Ordwald can mass powerful army, which can be overpowering. To counter that, Mutare will have to pass the green keymaster guard at the right time, allowing her to buy some time, while the enemy is distracted, to buy enough troops. There are no level limits on the map, plus Mutare can have two additional carryover heroes. Category:Dragon's Blood scenarios